The Four "Horsemon" of the Apocalpse I~ Ken's Revelation of Light
by Cyllya
Summary: REVISED/FINISHED! PG-10 for gory stuff. I'll quote Kari as a summary: I have two things to tell you. First of all, these guys call themselves the Dragoon Masters. They're like the Dark Masters on freaky mutant horses. Second of all, we don't have to worry


The Four "Horsemon" of the Apocalypse I: Ken's Revelation of Light

by Cyllya

***

Genres: Action/Adventure and Mystery(the mystery being "What was I thinking when I wrote this?!")

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Don't sue me. The plot of this story and the Dragoon Masters(and horses) belong to me.

***

A NOTE TO AMERICANS: Davis, Cody, and Yolei each have two DigiEggs. This is how they digivolve:

Veemon-

--Courage—Flamedramon

--Friendship—Lightdramon

Hawkmon-

--Sincerity—Shurimon

--Love—Halsemon

Armadillomon-

--Knowledge—Digmon

--Reliability—Submarinemon

For a picture: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/dejituraa/digi02a.gif

Wormmon is supposed to be able to digivolve with all the DigiEggs.

Courage--Shadramon

Friendship—Togemogumon

Sincerity—Nohemon

Love—Owlmon

Knowledge—Searchmon

Reliability—Archelomon

Hope—Bullmon

Light—Kuatolmon?

*** 

Chapter I

"There haven't been as many Control Spires lately," Izzy commented while looking at the map on the computer.

"Maybe Ken's having trouble getting builders," Davis laughed, "I doubt his worker's get minimum wage."

"Anyway," Izzy said, "he's been ready for us recently. There's probably guards surrounding the TV in Primary Village and the Yokomon Village. Your best bet is to go to Primary Village from the Forest of Irrelevant Road Signs."

"Why is it called the Forest of Irrelevant Road Signs?" Yolei asked.

"You'll see when you get there," TK informed.

"Okay," Yolei accepted. She turned to the mob of the five Digimon that were eating like pigs behind them. She asked, "Are you ready, guys?"

"Rery!" Gatomon said as she thrust her paw boldly into the air. Her mouth was stuffed with a candy bar.

"Ush thoo!" Chibimon bounce up and down. Gatomon looked at him in disgust as his bouncing made him drop some of the spit-covered M&M's he'd had in his mouth.

"Great, let's go!" Davis cried. He held his D3 toward the computer screen and said, "DigiPort open!"

***

"Woah," Yolei mumbled, "This explains so much!"

"I wouldn't to drive a car through here," Cody said.

"Hey, forget the road signs, guys, we have a job to do!" Davis ordered.

"We aren't suppose to follow these signs, are we?" Veemon asked.

"No," Kari said, "These signs are like my brother's maps: if you follow them, they'll only lead to a headache."

Veemon looked relieved.

"Primary Village is that way," Gatomon said, "Come on." The others followed her through the trees. After a walk through an empty prairie, the group came to train tracks. The gate at the crossing sign began to close and make dinging sounds as the approached it.

They waited until the gates opened again then crossed the tracks.

"What was the point of that?" Davis asked.

"Ya know, I've always wondered if there's really a train there," TK asked. He looked to Gatomon and Patamon.

"Everybody's always wondering that," Gatomon said.

"Yeah," Patamon explained, "Nobody's ever wanted to stand on the tracks and see."

"There!" Davis yelled, pointing at a hill with giant toy building blocks piled on it. There were tiny specks of creatures moving near them. A Control Spire be seen beyond the blocks. Davis said, "Time to Digivolve…Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Veemon Armor Digivolve to… Lightdramon! The light of Friendship!"

"Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to… Digmon! The drill of power!"

"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to… Halsemon! The wings of Love!"

"Gatomon Armor Digivolve to… Nefertimon! The angel of Light!"

"Patamon Armor Digivolve to… Pegasusmon! Flying Hope!"

"Remember not to hurt the baby Digimon!" TK called to the others as he mounted Pegasusmon, "They're not very strong, and they're easily damaged."

Davis started to say something sarcastic, but Kari cut him off with a simple, "Right!" as she and Nefertimon took flight. Digmon disappeared underground and Cody got onto Halsemon's back with Yolei. Lightdramon and Davis lead the group toward the village. They stopped near the line of baseball sized Digimon that were wandering around, lounging, or pushing a ball and forth between one another. They acted like the DigiDestined weren't even there, even though they all had Dark Rings on them.

"What _are_ these things?" Davis demanded.

"Botamon, Punimon, Poyomon, and Yuramon," Pegasusmon said, gesturing toward each one, "and those are DigiEggs."

Strangely enough, the DigiEggs had Dark Rings too.

"Why would anyone want to control Baby Digimon?" TK wondered, "They can't really _do_ anything. DigiEggs are worse."

"He wants to be read when they hatch or Digivolve," Kari said.

"Isn't there anything here that's at least a Rookie?" Lightdramon asked, sounding a little disappointed.

"It may be hiding," Cody said.

"Let's get the Spire and get out of here," Davis suggested. Lightdramon took a leap toward it and nearly fell flat on his face after the cushioned ground propelled him upward. He righted himself and continued.

Halsemon cried, "Tempest—!"

SPLAT!

Halsemon was splattered with some greenish goo and fell to the ground. He broke Yolei and Cody's fall, but they were cover in the goo too.

"Eww! Gross!" Yolei cried, "Are you okay, Halsemon?!"

"What was—?" Davis began.

SPLAT! SPLAT!

The goo hit him and Lightdramon in their faces. 

"It's coming from those bushes!" TK informed, pointing to the nearby line of tall leafy bushes.

"What's coming from those bushes?" Digmon questioned as he broke through the cushions on the ground.

SPLAT!

"Never mind…."

More goo came flying at them, but TK on Pegasusmon and Kari on Nefertimon were able to dodge it fairly well.

"We have to try and—" Davis's words were interrupted by a cough, "—try and attack it!"

Halsemon stood shakily up and mumbled, "Tempest Wee…" before collapsing.

"Rosette's Stone!" Nefertimon cried. Rubies shot from her gauntlets, but her attack slowed her flight just a little….

__

Kari! TK thought urgently. A gesturing flick of his rider's wrist made Pegasusmon fly sharply left. The two of them were hit with the goo instead of Kari and Nefertimon. It gooped up Pegasusmon's wings so he fell to the ground.

"TK!" Kari cried. More goo flew at her, seemingly in slow motion. The symbol of Light began to glow on her chest, then her entire body glowed white. A second later, Nefertimon was glowing too. The goo hit them splattered past. It slipped off them easier than it had with the others.

Before Nefertimon could move, the goo was propelled repeatedly at them in full force. She was knocked into a tree, in which she hurt her left wing on a branch. She fell to the ground and got knocked out.

"Nefertimon!" Kari pushed on her friend, trying to wake her up. She felt a shadow over her and looked up. Before she could see the shadow's owner, something whacked her in the head and everything went black.

Chapter II

Kari woke up to the sound of someone sneezing and mumbled, "Gasundheit." She lifted her painfully pounding head and stifled a scream after seeing her surroundings. She had a chain around her arms, pinning them tightly to her sides. There was another chain wrapping her ankles up. The chains made her hang with her back to a steel wall and her toes a few inches from the ground. She looked to her left and right.

To her right was Gatomon, on the floor with a metal band around her neck chained to the wall. Past her was TK, who was awake looking shocked and tied the way she was. He'd been the one to sneeze. Patamon, Yolei, and Hawkmon, were beyond him. Armadillomon, Cody, Veemon, and Davis were to her left.

"What happened," TK asked, his voice sounding hoarse.

"I don't know," Kari answered. There were bars in front of them. A few feet after that was another set of bars. Something, possibly a DarkTyrannomon, was just on the other side of that.

"Huh?" Cody mumbled as he started to come to, "Where are we?"

"I don't know that either," Kari said.

"First: I beat you. Second: my dungeon."

"You know, they have a lot of little words to be used in situations like these," TK said, "but I won't use them because they're not polite."

"You're all pathetic," the Digimon Emperor said as he stepped into view.

"You!" Davis yelled, having awoken only a few seconds before. His voice cracked and he started coughing, but he was loud enough to wake everyone else.

In response to Davis's coughing, Ken's eyes widened a bit. He put his hand over his nose and mouth but removed it just long enough to yell, "Wormmon!"

The little green Digimon crawled quickly toward his master. He was wearing a cloth face mask and carrying a second, which he gave to Ken. He left after Ken put it on and continued talking.

"You morons actually thought you'd defeat me?" Ken asked, "When will you learn that I'm superior to you? Fluenzamon has given you all a virus. Even if you could normally escape, you're too weak. You can't Digivolve either… not that you'd be able to without these." He displayed one of the DigiDestined's mini computers. Wormmon came back in and showed them two more.

Ken continued, "There's no point in taking your Digivices since you can't Digivolve because of my Dark Digivice, your sickness, and your lack of DigiEggs."

"Where is your Digivice, Master?" Wormmon asked quietly.

"It's back in the control room where I left it," Ken whispered, "Now get out of here!"

"Yes, sir!" Wormmon answered. Apparently, his top-speed wasn't good enough for Ken, who used his foot to shove him into another room.

"See why I'm better than you?" Ken asked, "I think of everything. You're not really DigiDestined. Like I said before, only perfect humans can be DigiDestined, and I _am_ the only perfect human."

__

Ken doesn't have his Digivice? Kari wondered, _I don't feel sick. Gatomon doesn't look it._

As if he'd heard her thoughts, Ken's head whipped toward her.

"Gatomon digivolve to… Angewomon!"

The shackle on her neck snapped like it was made out of badly-glued Popsicle sticks, and Angewomon stood unfettered in the cell. 

"Patamon digivolve to…!" the little Digimon tried to follow his friend's example, but drooped in fatigue.

"Heaven's…" Angewomon began as Ken dropped the computers he held and dashed through the door in which Wormmon had repeatedly exited, "Charm!"

The wall of bars in front of them were blown to bits, along with the next wall of bars. The DarkTyrannomon didn't look like he'd be getting up for a while. Angewomon's Celestial Arrow demolished the chains that held the DigiDestined.

Somehow, probably due to Wormmon, all the mini computers were scattered nearby. The kids grabbed theirs and their weak-looking Digimon and followed Angewomon down the hall.

"Hey, get—!" Ken began, stopping as he tripped over Wormmon, "WORMMON!"

"I'm sorry, Master," Wormmon mumbled.

As the good guys found their way to the exterior day and emerged into daylight, Ken could hear Kari's angry voice yell, "You're not perfect! Everybody hates you, and you have no friends! You're imperfect, and you need an attitude adjustment!"

Chapter III

"You're useless!" Ken snapped, knocking Wormmon on the head.

"I'm sorry, Master," Wormmon moaned.

"Did you at least get their DigiEggs out of their computers?" Ken asked.

"Actually, I couldn't," Wormmon mumbled. Ken looked ready to explode from anger. Before he could yell, Wormmon finished, "but I did make copies!"

"Copies?" Ken asked.

"I don't know if they'll work," Wormmon explained, "but since I couldn't take the DigiEggs, I made computer copies of them. Those are in your computer." The little Digimon nervously handed Ken his computer and Digivice.

"Maybe now you can digivolve and be of some use," Ken said. He opened up his computer and picked the first DigiEgg on the screen: Friendship. He pushed a few buttons, then looked at his Digivice.

"The good guys usually say, 'Digi-Armor Energize,'" Wormmon informed quietly.

"Digi Armor Energize!" Ken repeated. He looked to his Digivice, then to Wormmon. Nothing happened. Ken said. "You're a Digimon. You ought to know how to work this thing."

Wormmon hesitated, "That's the DigiEgg of Friendship? Well…."

Ken impatiently gestured for him to continue.

"Since you're my partner… you have to open the egg before I can digivolve."

"Open it?"

"You have to have the quality of Friendship…" Wormmon tensed as Ken's fist clenched.

"What good is that?!" Ken demanded. After another failed attempt, he looked at Wormmon and said, "Wormmon, as of now, you're officially my friend."

"Thank you, Master."

"Now why won't it work?!" He turned angrily back toward Wormmon, who fidgeted nervously.

"If you don't mind me saying so, Master… I've always been your friend and I always will be. But are you my friend?"

"Hmph… I don't have to be friendly. Nobody's worth half of what I'm am," Ken turned vainly back to his computer. _You're not perfect! Everybody hates you, and you have no friends! You're imperfect, and you need an attitude adjustment!_

He twitched suddenly.

"Are you okay, sir?" Wormmon asked.

"Yes. Shut up."

"Yes, sir," whispered Wormmon.

After about thirty minutes of Ken's arguments, which were accented by Wormmon's quiet agreements, occasional bit of flattery, and hesitant corrections, they were cut off by a roar. They turned toward the door and saw DarkTyrannomon.

"What do you want?" Ken demanded, "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Um…Master?"

"What?!" Ken demanded of Wormmon as DarkTyrannomon took a step forward.

"Its Dark Ring is broken, sir…."

The broken ring was hanging limply from the Digimon's neck.

"DarkTyrannomon! Stand back!" Ken ordered, knowing it wouldn't work. DarkTyrannomon roared and spit a fire ball toward Ken's control panel. A crude hollow was left in the wall where the panel had been.

"That's a bad thing," Wormmon said, realizing that Ken couldn't call any loyal Digimon to help. DarkTyrannomon blasted fire all around the room. Ken and Wormmon jumped aside and narrowly missed being flattened by a piece of the ceiling.

"Wormmon! Do something!" Ken ordered. He dodged another fireball.

"Yes, Master!" Wormmon exclaimed. He hesitated, trying to think of something to do. He launched himself at DarkTyrannomon's face and scratched its nose. Before he landed, he was smacked against the far wall by DarkTyrannomon's claw.

"Do something _else_!" Ken cried frantically. A boulder-sized chunk of the ceiling landed to his left. There was already one to his right. He shielded his face from the falling pebbles and looked at DarkTyrannomon, who was aiming at him. He turned tail and tried to run away from the Digimon, but that wasn't fast enough.

He felt a wave of heat as something hit him in the back and knocked him, but it wasn't the fireball. He looked over his shoulder to see an extra-crispy-looking Wormmon on his back.

"Why'd you do _that_?!" Ken demanded, knowing that the little worm had risked his neck for him. He realized before he'd finished question. He was perfect; his life was more important than those who were imperfect.

Yet Wormmon weakly responded, "That's what friends are for, Ken."

Ken's computer beeped. He hopefully yelled, "Digi-Armor Energize!" A fist-sized piece of the ceiling knocked him out before anything else could happen.

Chapter IV

"Ken? Ken? Are you alright? Master?"

Ken's eyes opened to see another pair of eyes looking directly into his. He yelped and jumped up. He stumbled backward, as the large hedgehog-like Digimon lunged at him and bit into his shirt. He looked down to see that it had kept him from stepping off the top of a large tower of Primary Village's blocks. It was sunset and the tower provided a nice view.

"Be careful; you're injured," the creature said.

"Who are you? Where's Wormmon?" Ken demanded as it tugged him to safety. It was mostly black with thick silver spines. Its black and yellow face contained dark brown eyes, a pink nose, a brown diamond on its forehead, and two brown marks above each eye. The Crest of Friendship was etched on the creature's front paws.

"I'm Togemogumon," the Digimon grinned proudly, "but I'm Wormmon too."

"You… you digivolved?" Ken asked. Togemogumon nodded, and Ken hugged his head. He said, "If you can Digivolve, we don't have to be afraid of the DigiDestined anymore."

Togemogumon nodded again, looking a bit depressed. His eyes brightened considerably when he heard what Ken said next.

"If we don't have to be afraid of them, we'll make it so they don't have to be afraid of us…."

"You mean…?"

"Mmm-hmm," Ken nodded and stood up, "I'm turning over a new leaf. Togemogumon, you've helped me see what the DigiDestined are for." He gingerly touched a sore spot on his head and looked at the blood on his fingers in disgust.

"We're gonna be nice now? Oh, thank you, Master…."

"It's Ken," Ken said, wiping the blood on his burnt cape, "I'm not your Master anymore; I'm your partner… and your friend."

***

Ken's computer came on, apparently by itself. A few seconds later, Ken and a little Digimon came through the DigiPort.

"Just a minute, Minomon," Ken said. His clothes had already changed, so he took off his glasses and bandaged his wounds before creeping quietly out door. He peeked around the corner of the hallway and saw his parents watching TV. His mother was looking at the TV but didn't seem to be watching it.

He decided to wait until the next day to announce his return and sneaked into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator door and took out some fruit, a few packets of fruit juice, and some cookies. He took the food back to his room and gave half of it to Minomon.

"Ooh, thank you," Minomon said. He looked like a sharp upside-down pinecone with a head and tiny little nubs for arms. He had little ears and what looked like a stem. His eyes were round and black and his mouth was like Wormmon's.

Ken looked into a full-length mirror. He had a bandage around his left forearm, his right shoulder, his left ankle, his right knee, and around his head. He started to brush his hair, which was a horrid-looking cross between a slightly bloody mess and both of his two hair styles.

***

"Oh, Ken! Ken! You're home! Where have you been, sweetie?!" Mrs. Ichijouji demanded as she nearly suffocated Ken with her tight hug.

"I don't remember," Ken mumbled.

"What?" his parents asked. His mother released him enough to speak.

"I said I don't remember," Ken repeated. His parents said nothing, so he continued, "I remember that I was upset about something and I went outside for some fresh air… and then I didn't come back, but I don't remember why. When I woke up this morning, I was home. I don't know how I got hurt either, but I bandaged myself up this morning." He rubbed the bandage that encircled his head.

"Oh, I don't care what happened!" his mom explained, hugging him again, "I just care that you're home safe and that it never happens again."

"I don't think it will," Ken said.

"Do you think we should move, honey?" his mom asked, "just to make sure you're safe. I don't want you to get hurt."

"We don't need a new a apartment," Ken said, "I'll be fine here."

"I suppose so," she said, "but could we move anyway? I want to be sure. We won't be that far away from here. And I never liked the color of the wallpaper anyway."

"We don't have wallpaper. It's eggshell-colored paint."

"I still don't like it…."

"Okay, we can move if you want…" Ken accepted.

"That's great. Thank you, honey."

Chapter V

A few days later, Tai and Kari were getting ready for school. The phone rang and Tai picked it up.

"Hello, Kamiya residence," he greeted, "Hi, TK." Kari listened. After a few seconds, Tai asked, "Still…? Okay, I'll tell her…. Yeah, bye, get well soon." He hung up.

"Still sick?" Kari asked downheartedly.

"Yep," Tai said, "All of them. They'll get over it, don't worry."

"Yeah," Kari said, "Gatomon?"

"Don't tell me. I know the drill," Gatomon moaned. She jumped to Kari's backpack and curled up inside. 

Kari smiled and zipped it up.

***

She sighed sadly as she sat down in class and saw the empty seats on either side of her.

"We have a new student today, class," her Ogremon-like teacher said after the bell rang, "I'm sure you've all heard of Ken Ichijouji."

Everybody, especially Kari, snapped to attention as Ken walked into the room. He still had the bandage around his head, but the others were gone.

__

Of all the new schools I could have gone to, he thought, _it had to be **their** school…. Oh, well, no problem._

He made a point of not looking at Kari and kept a smile that suggested he was the happiest and friendliest person in the world.

"We don't have any vacant seats today," said the teacher, "so you'll have to sit in the place of someone who's absent. You'll have your own desk tomorrow."

__

Not next to me, please! Kari pleaded silently. Two of the four empty seats were next to her.

"Sit there, next to Kari," Mr. Ogremon said, pointing to TK's usual seat.

Ken's smile faltered for a second. Kari stifled a protest as he sat down.

"Since Kari is known for being friendly and responsible," the teacher continued, "I'm sure she'll be glad to show you around school, won't you, Kari?"

"Thrilled," Kari said and forced a smile.

Mr. Ogremon proceeded to hand out math worksheets. Kari did her work and glanced at Ken every few seconds just to make sure he wasn't about to attack her or anything. He was doing the worksheet and ignoring her. He got done early and checked his answers three times without finding any mistakes. He took a piece of blank paper out of his notebook and began doodling dully.

The teacher began to collect the papers, and Ken quickly covered his drawing as he came near. Mr. Ogremon looked at him suspiciously as he flash an innocent smile.

"May I see that, please?" he asked. It was an order, not a question. Ken hesitated and moved his hands, revealing a sketch of Togemogumon. It wasn't an artistic masterpiece, but it was pretty good. Kari glanced at it as the teacher nodded and continued what he was doing.

__

What's that thing? she wondered.

"Time for lunch, everyone," Mr. Ogremon said. Ken wordlessly followed Kari to the cafeteria and ended up sitting a few feet away from her. He slid an apple into the bag he'd been carrying around all day and began poking uncertainly at the "Sushi Surprise" on his tray.

"Now you know why so many people bring their lunches from home," someone said. It was a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes. She sat on the other side of Kari.

"Hi, Tomouyo," Kari said.

"Hey, Kari, is Yolei still sick?" Tomouyo asked as she opened her sack lunch.

"Uh, yeah," Kari said uncertainly, her eyes flicking toward Ken, "but she'll be back soon."

"That's good," Tomouyo said. She lowered her voice and asked, "You're showing him around today?"

Kari nodded.

"You're lucky."

"Huh?" Kari asked.

Tomouyo got even quieter and said, "You're lucky 'cause you _always_ get to hang out with the cute guys."

"Don't go there!" Kari ordered more loudly than she'd intended.

"Um…okay," Tomouyo accepted.

As the end of the school day neared, Ken raised his hand in class.

"You have the answer already?" Mr. Ogremon asked.

"Uh…300,000 kilometers per second," Ken answered, "but it's two-thirty. I have to go to the Strings room."

"Oh, okay," the teacher said, "Kari will show you the way."

__

Figures I'd end up alone in the hallway with someone that sees world domination as a hobby, Kari thought bitterly as she and Ken stood up and left the room.

"Do you play in the orchestra?" she asked.

"No, I'm going to the Strings room to pick up a pot of Wasabi…. I play the violin."

"Oh," Kari answered.

"Thank you," Ken said when they stopped outside the Strings room.

"What?" Kari asked.

"I said, 'Thank you,'" Ken said, sounding annoyed.

"Uh, you're welcome," Kari said as he went into the room.

Chapter VI

"Hey, Kari," Izzy said to her as she entered the computer room. Joe and Sora were there. 

"Hi," she said. She smiled toward the jarred cupboard Gatomon was hiding in.

Sora looked concerned, "Is something wrong?"

"The world is coming to an end," Kari mumbled. She explained the day's events. Izzy, Joe, Sora, and Gatomon absorbed the information with their mouths hanging open. She said, "Can you guys not to Davis, TK, Yolei, and Cody? They're sick right now and I don't want them to be even more upset. They can't do anything in their condition anyway."

"Alright," Izzy said. 

"Anyway we came to tell you that Gomamon and Biyomon sent us an SOS from the Yokomon Village," Joe said, "I think you, me, and Sora should go check on them while Izzy gets a hold of Tai and Matt."

"Okay," Kari said. Gatomon came out of the cupboard and jumped into her arms. Kari hid her backpack in there and turned to the usual computer. She ordered, "DigiPort open!" and held out her Digivice.

Ken was standing right outside the door. He ran silently around the corner as Izzy left the room and headed down the hall in another direction.

"Yokomon Village?" Ken wondered. He nudged his bag and said, "Minomon, we're going to Yokomon Village."

"Right behind them?" Minomon asked uncertainly as Ken went into the computer room and found the computer they'd been using.

"Nope," Ken said, "Minahashi Desert, here we come."

***

Gomamon and Biyomon met Kari, Gatomon, Joe, and Sora as they exited the TV in the Yokomon Village. 

"There's a Control Spire here," Biyomon informed, "but the Yokomon aren't being controlled. The Dark Rings aren't affecting them, but they were until recently."

"That's good," Sora said, smiling at the nearby Yokomon.

"But there are some big Digimon that are threatening us. They're big bullies," Gomamon said, "There's Shellmon, Megaseadramon, and Ladydevimon."

"Can you digivolve?" Joe asked.

"Is the sky green?" Gomamon answered.

"Then I'll have to knock out that tower," Gatomon said.

"Digi-Armor Energize!" Kari exclaimed.

"Gatomon Armor Digivolve to… Nefertimon! The Angel of Light!" Nefertimon flew toward the tower and yelled, "Rosette's Stone!"

"DIGIDESTINED!" someone yelled threateningly. A human-sized gray-black shape blew through the ground on the far side of the farthest of the little huts and hovered about fifty feet in the air. Shellmon and Megaseadramon followed it through, forcing the hole to enlarge.

"I'd know that old bat anywhere!" Kari exclaimed, staring hatefully at Ladydevimon.

"Dark Strike!" she yelled. Her hand turned into a spinning sword, and she lunged at Nefertimon, who dodged several attacks.

"Hydro Blast!" Shellmon exclaimed. His blast of water sprayed Nefertimon into the tower. She was left with no defense against Ladydevimon's Dark Strike. She hit the ground and turned back into Gatomon.

"Gatomon!" Kari cried.

"Gatomon was the only that could digivolve," Biyomon moaned, as the Yokomon huddled around the DigiDestined.

"Figures there'd only be one person in the new group with us," Joe sighed.

"Actually there's two…."

"KEN?!" Kari whirled around angrily.

"Kari," Ken retorted. He was wearing his repaired Digimon-Emperor uniform, minus the hair style and glasses. There was a Digimon standing next to him. It was a bull with blue, gold, and red armor. It had a red cape with the Hope symbol on it in silver. Its gold horns were sharp and deadly-looking.

"Let our Digimon digivolve or else, you little pipsqueak!" Joe ordered.

Ken glanced questioningly at the Digimon next to him. It said, "The tower is still emitting anti-digivolving atoms. Don't you need your main computer console to stop it?"

"You heard him," Ken said to Joe. Joe started to lunge at him, but Sora held him back, seeing that the bull's sharp horns were defended his target. Ken moved closer to the Digimon and whispered, "Can we stop that thing their way, Bullmon? If they can't digivolve those evil Digimon will destroy everything."

"I can probably break it down, but… I'm supposed to protect you."

"If you can do it, do it," Ken said, "We have to help them, and I'll be okay."

"Alright," Bullmon accepted. He charged toward the tower.

"Gatomon!" Kari yelled again, "Look out!"

Gatomon struggled up and stood on fours. She hissed as Bullmon approached her. She cringed in preparation for the impact of his sharp horns….

WHAM! Bullmon rammed the tower above her, leaving Gatomon unharmed.

"Gatomon!" Kari cried, being to far from the tower to see Gatomon clearly. She started to run forward as Joe lunged for Ken.

Being well-trained in judo obviously had its advantages. Ken grabbed Joe's arm and flipped him over. He ran after Kari and rammed into her from behind. She was knocked onto her front side, and he was half on top of her. She brought her arm back and knocked him in the face with her elbow. At the same time, Megaseadramon slid across the ground where she'd been standing about a half of a second before.

"You…you saved me," Kari stuttered after Ken rolled off her and they both sat up.

"Don't mention it."

"But—"

"No, seriously, don't mention it. My broken jaw and I would not like to be reminded of it."

"Marching Fishes!" Gomamon yelled. The brightly colored fish sprang from the Village's fountain and began tackling Megaseadramon's head.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon cried. For a mere Rookie, she did fair damage on Shellmon.

"You'll meet your end here, DigiDestined!" Ladydevimon screeched.

"Electro Shocker!"

The ball of electricity knocked Ladydevimon into the tower. Her impact helped Bullmon in his task of destroying it. Gatomon had already gained some sense and gotten out of the way. Kabuterimon hovered above the Village. Greymon and Garurumon ran in from the forest. They all had their partners riding them. One more ram from Bullmon and the tower crumbled. Ladydevimon flew away from it before it fell.

"Gatomon digivolve to… Angewomon!"

Ladydevimon looked alarmed. She yelled, "Retreat! We'll be back for them when they don't have their numbers!"

Shellmon and Megaseadramon shot back down the hole they'd come from, and Ladydevimon was right behind them.

"Cowards," Kari said as Angewomon landed next to her and de-digivolved, "Hey, where are Ken and that Digimon?"

"I don't know," Gatomon said.

"Kari? Are you alright?" Tai asked as he rode closer on Greymon.

"Yeah," she stood up and looked around, "Does anyone know anything about that Digimon that was with him?"

"With who?" Tai asked.

"Ken," Kari said.

"He was here?"

"I know that it's name was Bullmon," Gatomon said, "I know it's a good Digimon, and I know it was siding with Ken."

"That wasn't its fault," Kari said.

"I didn't see a Dark Ring on it," Gatomon said suspiciously as everyone got onto the ground, "But I know one more thing… If that thing _was_ siding with Ken, Ken might as well have just destroyed his own tower."

"Well, Know-it-all," Tai said, "do you know why?"

"Not a clue," Gatomon answered.

"He saved me from Megaseadramon," Kari informed.

"You're kidding," Matt said.

Kari shook her head 'no.'

"Ken? The Digimon Emperor, Ken?" Tai demanded.

"Mmm-hmm," Kari nodded.

"We'll figure out what do with Ken in a minute," Matt said, "Right now we have to worry about the Yokomon Village."

"Everybody save Gatomon should go to the Ultimate levels," Tai ordered, "and patrol around to make sure everything's okay."

"Right!" Greymon said, "Greymon digivolve to…Metalgreymon!"

"Garurumon digivolve to… WereGarurumon!"

"Kabuterimon digivolve to… Megakabuterimon!"

"Gomamon digivolve to… Ikkakumon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to… Birdramon!"

"Ikkakumon digivolve to… Zudomon!"

"Birdramon digivolve to… Garudamon!"

"We have to go now, guys," Sora said, "Let us know if you have any problems."

Chapter VII

"Sometimes I wonder if you ever sleep," Minomon said to Ken after waking up the next morning. Ken was sitting at his desk reading a book. He'd already brought Minomon's breakfast.

"Actually, I don't," Ken said, "I have insomnia."

"Oh," Minomon said, lacking something better to say, "What do you do all night?"

"Teach myself something, read, check my homework, practice my violin, or lay down and look for pictures on the ceiling," Ken answered.

Minomon looked up and asked, "How do you find pictures on a ceiling?"

"It's one of those ceilings with the little bumps," Ken answered, pointing up, "You can see things in the bumps like you do clouds."

"Oh," Minomon realized. He squinted at the ceiling and said, "I see… something that looks like a bag of potato chips."

"You're breakfast is right in front of you."

"Ooh, yummy!"

Ken turned back to his book, but it was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Ken? Are you awake? It's time to get ready for school," Mrs. Ichijouji hollered through the door.

"You don't have to yell, Mom," Ken said, "I haven't sound-proofed this room yet."

"Sorry," she said more quietly.

"Are you already ready for school?" Minomon asked. Ken nodded.

***

"You have your own seat today, Ken," Mr. Ogremon said when Ken walked into the classroom, "It's there in the back."

"Thank you," Ken said. He saw Kari give a sigh of relief. He could tell TK, Davis, and Yolei still weren't in school. He wasn't sure about Cody, who was in another class.

Once lunchtime rolled around, Kari seemed to be constantly looking over her shoulder. She sat down with her lunch and looked behind her, and then she spotted Ken after she turned forward. He was standing right on the other side of the table, and Kari wondered how he'd gotten there without her noticing.

"Why did you save me yesterday?" she blurted out before he could speak.

Ken grinned maliciously and said, "I've found a new purpose in life."

"What's that?" Kari's eyes narrowed skeptically.

"My one reason for existence… is to annoy you," Ken said as he sat down, "How do you propose I'd go about doing that if you were dead?"

Kari just stared at him, surprised and confused.

"Um, I wanted to tell you… I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you and your friends," Ken said and bowed his head respectfully.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" Kari asked.

"No," Ken answered, "but it was only right that I said it." He looked at his food and asked, "What is this supposed to be?"

Kari scooped some of it up on her fork and sniffed it. She said, "It's fried rice gone terribly, terribly wrong."

Ken laughed lightly and said, "It reminds me of the last time my father tried to cook dinner."

"What did he cook?"

"We never did find out what it was…."

Kari laughed, "I bet it wasn't as bad as my mom's meatloaf."

"Well, at least that identifiable," Ken said.

"We only knew it was meatloaf because that's what Mom claimed it was," Kari explained, "We thought she was starting a business of selling pet rocks or something."

"I considered teaching myself how to cook, but the smell of food is one of the few things that wakes my father up." He put his mini milk carton in his bag.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nighttime is when I get most of my work done," Ken said, "I'm always busy during the day."

"When do you sleep?"

"I don't; I have intermittent insomnia."

"Oh," Kari said, "What causes that?"

"I have no idea," Ken answered, "If you find out let me know."

"Okay," Kari said. She lost her casual expression and looked angry. She speared her imitation rice like she was trying to kill it.

Ken looked at her questioningly. He laughed and asked, "What's wrong? Did you finally remember who you're talking to?"

Kari gave him a dirty look and turned back to her lunch.

Chapter VIII

"Where are we going, Ken?" Minomon asked as he was carried into the computer room via Ken's bag.

"Shh," Ken shushed, holding his finger to his lips. He whispered, "Primary Village. Kari's friends are sick because of me, and I want to give her the medicine. Their parents probably think it's the flu, but antibiotics and such won't due them much good."

"That medicine is the Kukeri Juice, right?" Minomon asked, "The pink stuff in that plastic bottle you had me hide?"

"That's it," Ken nodded. He put his backpack in the corner where it wouldn't be too easily noticed and went to the computer. He ordered, "Digi-Port open!"

***

"Here we are," Ken said, "The tower and dungeon were destroyed by DarkTyrannomon, but hopefully we'll find that bottle somewhere." He was wearing his emperor's uniform again.

"What if it's broken and spilled?" Wormmon asked.

"Then we'll have to get more Kukeri berries."

Sure enough, they found the bottle in the ruins of the control room. A piece of rock had broken it open, and the opaque pink liquid was in a small puddle on the floor.

"Let's get pickin'," Ken sighed, "Kukeri berries only grow in rainforest, but this is temperate climate. We have a lot of travelling to do."

"Could we try more of those DigiEggs?" Wormmon asked, "Maybe something I can Digivolve to will be more useful than this form."

"Sure. Any suggestions which one?"

"Well, Garudamon and Halsemon both fly. Try Love."

Ken pushed the buttons on his mini computer and shouted, "Digi-Armor Energize!"

"…Well, it was worth the try," Wormmon said.

Ken gave a sigh of defeat and said, "We'll go with Hope…."

"Wormmon Armor Digivolve to… Bullmon!"

An hour later, they reached the approximate edge of the jungle. The air got hot and sticky and the foliage thickened.

"I suppose now would be a good time to try the other DigiEggs," Ken said, seeing that Bullmon was having trouble getting through the dense vegetation.

"Try Light," Wormmon suggested after de-digivolving.

"Light?" Ken asked.

"Yeah… what's wrong?"

"I…I don't know if I can open the DigiEgg of Light," Ken stuttered.

"Just because you couldn't open the Love DigiEgg doesn't mean you can't open the others," Wormmon said, "No offense, but I never pictured you to be a very affectionate sort of person. It's not your fault.

"I know," Ken said, "I was never very close to my family, and you're the first real friend I've had for as long as I can remember. But think of all the things of done…" his voice cracked, "…or tried to do…."

"Don't w—Are you crying?" Wormmon asked.

"No, I have something in my eye…."

"Well, unless it's a very sad something, you're crying," Wormmon said, "You've turned over a new leaf, remember? You're a good guy now… and you haven't even _tried_ to open it."

"Still…" Ken mumbled sadly.

"Try it," urged Wormmon.

"Okay," Ken accepted. He wiped his eyes, stood straighter, and said, "Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Wormmon Armor Digivolve to… Kuatolmon!"

"I—I did it…" Ken said, sounding amazed and happy. The Digimon that hovered in Wormmon's place was a very large white snack with gold and red markings and a gray underside. It had blue eyes and hair—or possibly a mane—of what looked like grass. It had gray and silver wings about where its ears were. It seemed to be emitting a very soft glow that wouldn't have been visible without the shade of the rainforest.

"I told you that you could," Kuatolmon said. As if to prove that he'd used the right egg, he lowered his head to show Ken the gold symbol of Light on his forehead. He added, "A flying snake is very useful in the jungle. Follow with me. Don't worry, I won't loose you." He flew up and disappeared amongst the foliage. Ken followed in the basic direction.

***

"Hey, Mom, I promised I'd talk to my friends online. Can I use the phone in a minute?" Kari asked her mom, who was on the phone and nodded. She added, "I feel sorry for them; they're all still sick." She walked back into her bedroom.

"Way to go," Tai praised, "You made her feel guilty. She'll listen to you now."

Kari grinned. After a few minutes, her mom announced that the phone line was free, so she got into her friends' private ICQ chat. The four of them were already there. The chat program automatically used their screen names, but she recognized them. The screen said:

FlyingHope: Hi, Kari.

Light's Angel: Hi, TK. Sorry I'm late, guys. Mom was on the phone.

Cool w/guts: No problem.

CosmosLove: So what's been happening in the outside world, O Healthy One?

Light's Angel: Absolutely nothing. I'm getting bored without you guys.

ChibiPikaKametsu: Are there problems in the DigiWorld

Light's Angel: No, there's a couple of Control Spires floating around, but nothing serious.

ChibiPikaKametsu: Oops. I forgot the question mark.

ChibiPikaKametsu: Here it is.

ChibiPikaKametsu: ?

Cool w/guts: It took you 4 lines plus Kari's answer to finish that sentence

CosmosLove: At least he finished it

FlyingHope: Now every one's leaving out the punctuation marks!!!!!

Light's Angel: Oh, well.

CosmosLove: Poromon wants to know how all the other Digimon are doing. 

Cool w/guts: That's okay, TK, you have enough to make up for all of us.

FlyingHope: A little late there, aren't you, Davis?

Cool w/guts: I type slow.

Light's Angel: Gatomon's fine, but bored.

FlyingHope: Patamon can't stop coughing, but he's giving the thumbs-up sign.

FlyingHope: I think.

Cool w/guts: Chibimon's great for being sick.

CosmosLove: Poromon say's he's alright and he hopes everyone gets better soon. How's Upamon?

CosmosLove: Cody?

ChibiPikaKametsu: Sorry. I can't type and sneeze at the same time. Upamon is sleeping.

Light's Angel: Does anyone know where I can find out about insomnai?

FlyingHope: What's insomnai?

Light's Angel: Typo. I meant insomnia.

ChibiPikaKametsu: I don't know.

Cool w/guts: Why do you want to know about insomnia?

Light's Angel: No reason.

FlyingHope: Are you hiding something?

Light's Angel: No. Why would I?

CosmosLove: Try the Internet. Use Netscape's search. If that doesn't give you anything, try dogpile.com.

Light's Angel: Okay, thanks.

FlyingHope: You must have some reason for researching insomnia.

Cool w/guts: AHH! The R word! You're cussing!

FlyingHope: 'Reason'?

Light's Angel: He means "Research."

Cool w/guts: Your okay. You could say anything and I wouldn't think any less of you.

CosmosLove: You have bad grammar.

Light's Angel: Don't you think you flirt with me enough in person?

Cool w/guts: No

FlyingHope: At least he's not using the chat room's 'flirt' feature.

Light's Angel: Don't give him any ideas.

ChibiPikaKametsu: Why are you looking up insomnia?

CosmosLove: Is there some class assignment that you don't want us to know about?

Light's Angel: No. I'm just bored.

Cool w/guts: That's why she's an A student. She spends all her spare time using the R word.

FlyingHope: No, she's hiding something.

Light's Angel: I'm not hiding anything.

FlyingHope: You said that whole sentence.

Light's Angel: So?

FlyingHope: It's a feint.

Light's Angel: It's different online, moron.

FlyingHope: I've known you for four years. We fought the Dark Masters together. I know when you're hiding something.

Light's Angel: HOw do youtell online

FlyingHope: You'd be surprised.

Light's Angel: Your just bluffing

FlyingHope: No, I know you're hiding something.

Light's Angel: leave me alone nitwit

Cool w/guts: Yeah, leave her alone, TA.

FlyingHope: I won't leave you alone until you tell me what you're hiding.

Light's Angel: Im nothiding something! BACK OFF!!!

Cool w/guts: TJ, you made her mad.

FlyingHope: Are you angry, Kari?

*Light's Angel is angry*

Light's Angel: YES! I'M ANGRY!

ChibiPikaKametsu: Uh-oh. You have to be real angry to type in capital letters.

CosmosLove: He's not that annoying is he?

Light's Angel: HE'S ACCUSING ME OF HIDING SOMETHING! i'M NOT! 

FlyingHope(whispers): You wouldn't be angry if I thought you were hiding something.

FlyingHope(whispers): But you would be angry if I knew you were hiding something.

Light's Angel(whispers): I'm not hiding anything.

FlyingHope(whispers): Kari, I'm one of your closest friends. You can tell me.

Cool w/guts: Did everybody keel over and die suddenly?

CosmosLove: No. You don't want to know what's going on.

Cool w/guts: Why not.

Light's Angel(whispers): I'm not hiding anything.

FlyingHope(whispers): Kari, come on.

Light's Angel: I know someone with insomnia. They told me to let them know if I found out what causes it.

FlyingHope: Was that so hard?

FlyingHope: Would I have to argue with you to tell me who it is that has insomnia?

Light's Angel: It's not someone you know.

CosmosLove: Then why did you use "they"?

Light's Angel: Correction: You will have to argue with me to find out.

FlyingHope: Oh well. I have to take my medicine now. It makes me fall asleep, so I have to go. Bye everyone.

Light's Angel: Bye, TK.

ChibiPikaKametsu: See you later.

CosmosLove: Bye.

Cool w/guts: See ya, TR.

*FlyingHope left the chat*

Cool w/guts: Why does his medicine make him fall asleep?

ChibiPikaKametsu: Some medicines are like that.

Cool w/guts: Aren't we all sick in the same way? Shouldn't we have the same medicine? I have some kind of  
Cool w/guts: antibiotic.

CosmosLove: Really? I have a type of special flu medicine. What about you, Cody?

ChibiPikaKametsu: I don't know what mine is. I just know it's bubble-gum-flavored. 

"Kari! I have to use the phone again!"

"Okay, Mom," Kari answered. She let her friends know she had to leave and got offline.

"Something wrong?" Tai asked.

"Four stinking years and he thinks he can tell if I'm hiding something when I'm talking to him online," Kari grumbled.

"TK?" Tai asked, "He can tell if you're lying to him in a chat room?"

"Mmm-hmm," Kari nodded, "That what he thinks anyway."

"Talk about talent," Tai said, "but he has to be able to understand you."

"Why?"

"Because you two were meant for each other…."

Kari frowned, "Tai, you know we're just friends."

"Sure, you're just friends _now_, but…." Tai said, "Hey, what's the news on the universe's biggest butthead?"

"Haven't seen him since class got out and haven't talked to him since lunch."

"You were talking to him?" Tai asked.

"He asked me to identify the food," Kari said defensively.

"Oh," Tai said. He looked at her fidgeting suspiciously and added, "And…?"

"And what?"

Tai raise an eyebrow.

"We started comparing how bad our parents' cooking was before I remembered who I was talking to. It wasn't my fault."

"I can't see him talking about that sort of thing with anybody, especially you."

"He also apologized for all the trouble he's caused."

Tai gave a short spiteful laughed. He asked, "Do you believe him?"

"Not one bit."

Chapter IX

When Ken walked into class the next day, Kari noticed that it looked like he might be limping. He had a few scratches on his face. She glared at him when he sat across from her at lunch. He grinned as if he'd picked that spot for the sake of annoying her, and that was what he'd said his reason was.

"Were you limping?" Kari asked when she finally accepted the fact she wouldn't be able to get him to move.

"I went berry-picking last night and tripped over a bush," Ken explained.

"How do you trip over a bush?" Kari asked.

"It's not that hard," Ken said, "I was trying to avoid another bush. That one had thorns, but so did the one on the far side of the one I tripped over."

"Hmph," Kari mumbled. She happened to notice that Ken had brought his lunch from home.

Near the end of class, she heard a quiet beeping sound. She took her Digivice out of her pocket and held it below the level of her desk she was getting a message from somebody—Matt—about the DigiWorld. After class she headed toward the computer room and checked to make sure she wasn't being followed. 

Knowing something was up, Ken was already sitting behind the open door. Matt came from the other direction and didn't see him. Minomon's head emerged from the bag to listen to Matt and Kari.

"Hey, Matt, what's wrong?" Kari asked.

"I got an SOS from WereGarurumon. Everyone else has something they have to do, but our Digimon will be there to help. Can you and Gatomon handle it?"

"We'll do our best. Won't we, Gato?"

"You betcha," Gatomon said.

"Great," Matt said, "Remember to be careful."

"Okay, thanks, Matt."

"I have to go. Bye."

"Bye."

Matt left in such a hurry that he didn't notice Ken.

"Are you ready, Gatomon?" Kari asked, "Digi-Port open!"

"Wait for me!" Ken exclaimed as he ran into the room and held out his Digivice. Kari and Gatomon looked surprised, but the four of them were pulled through the gateway before they could protest.

***

"What are _you_ doing here?!" Kari demanded of him.

"I figured I'd tag along and annoy you so—Yahh!"

"Oh, my god!" Kari gasped. The Yokomon Village was in shambles. Some of the flattened huts were still burning. There were injured Yokomon lying everywhere. Gatomon spotted Koromon, Tsunomon, and Bukamon lying nearby. Kari ran over and demanded, "Oh, are you three okay?!"

"Uh, yeah," Koromon mumbled weakly, "Biyomon…Tanemon…Motimon…bunch o' Yokomon…captured…."

Kari stood, whirled around, and grabbed Ken's shirt. "YOU!" she cried, "How dare you—?"

"No…" Tsunomon muttered, "Not him."

"What?" Kari asked, not letting Ken go. He tried to remove her grasp, but she held him tighter, and he thought it was best if he didn't make her angrier.

"Other Digimon… four…not his," Bukamon informed, "Apocalypse… more evil than… he'll ever be…"

"I told you that you weren't _that_ bad," Wormmon whispered to Ken. He took his partner's mini computer and began working with it.

"Where'd they go?" Kari asked the Digimon.

"That way," Koromon pointed north with one ear.

"Don't worry," Kari said, "We'll get those guys and free everyone. Will you be okay here if we leave for a while?"

"Yeah," Tsunomon said, "Just… beat them."

"You can," Koromon said.

"Good…luck," Bukamon said.

"Right," Kari said, "Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Gatomon Armor Digivolve to… Nefertimon! The Angel of Light!"

"Wait for me," Ken said as Kari got on Nefertimon's back.

"Wait for you?" Kari retorted, "Hah! You couldn't _pay_ me to go anywhere with you!"

Ken frowned and said, "Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Wormmon Armor Digivolve to… Kuatolmon!"

Nefertimon had been in the middle of the process of taking flight. She abruptly landed. Her and Kari's jaws dropped.

"What?" Ken asked as the winged serpent hovered next to him, "I'm a DigiDestined too, remember? Didn't you know my Digimon could Armor digivolve?"

"Not with Light," Kari said, "H-how did you open the DigiEgg of Light?"

Ken said, "The same way you do, I assume."

"But you need Light to open it," Kari stuttered, "Light is…is goodness."

Ken folded his arms grinned from the sense of pleasure he got from the shocked expression on her face. He said, "I guess I'm too good to be bad."

"He's a good guy," Nefertimon stammered, "The Digimon Emperor is a good guy."

"I'm just Ken now," Ken corrected. He turned to Kuatolmon and said, "If you were thinking you could carry me…."

"Actually, I had this hunch…" Kuatolmon said.

Kari glanced at Nefertimon, who reluctantly nodded, and sighed. She scooted forward on her Digimon and said, "Get on."

"What?" Ken asked, surprised.

"You heard me," Kari said firmly. She patted Nefertimon's back.

Chapter X

Riding on Nefertimon's back would have been a lot easier for Ken if he'd been one of Kari's friends. Despite being on the same side, the two still despised each other almost as much as they despised physical contact with each other. Yet he had to hold on to her shoulders or risk falling off the feline's back. Kuatolmon flew along side and slightly behind them so he could keep an eye on his partner.

Nefertimon landed on a hill near the beach and asked, "Bukamon said there were four evil Digimon? All of them are here."

One the beach there was a large circle of wooden fencing half on land and half in the water. There were four horse-like Digimon within the circle. The largest was something that had black horns, dark green scales, a transparent blue ridge down its back, and a long thick scaly tail. The second was like a large black un-armored Pegasusmon with shredded demon-like wings and a pair of long black straight horns. The third seemed to be a stocky unicorn made of mud with a silver drill-like horn, a thin tail with a large webbed shovel-like talon for a tip, grass for a mane, and wide front hooves. The fourth something was partially submerged in the water; it was aqua green with long thin curved spikes along its spine in place of its mane.

There was a large cubic cage to the right of the corral. Yokomon were crammed into it like sardines. A plant, possibly the top of Tanemon's head, could be seen protruding from a microscopic gap between the Yokomon.

To the left of the corral was a huddle of four human-like creatures. The biggest was wearing black armor. His skin was leathery and gray, his hair was long and black, and the cape he wore was very dark green on the outside and a deep poison like red on the inside. Another creature had smooth light-silvery-blue skin and long white hair. His armor was a cloudy sky blue and his cape had the image of a cloudy night sky torn with bolts of lightning. The third was short and thick-set with dust-colored skin, dark brown armor, green hair, and dirty once-white cape. The forth had light sea-green skin, hair that appeared to be made of seaweed, dark blue armor, a cape that looked like waves, and hands an feet that were bare and webbed instead of having boots and gloves like the others. They all had swords and shields.

"That's them, I guess," Kari said, "Probably the human-like Digimon there."

"Are we ready?" Nefertimon asked.

"We should get of you so you'll have faster flight," Kari said, "You'll want to have the advantage of surprise."

Ken took the hint and un-mounted, followed by Kari.

"Say when," Nefertimon crouched in preparation for a spring. Kuatolmon looked questioningly at Ken, who nodded, and coiled up on the ground beside her.

"Wait," Ken said, turning to Kari, "Before this battle starts, I want to promise that I won't be fighting you anymore."

"Great," Kari smiled amiably and said, "No more fighting between us."

"Is that a deal?" Ken asked holding his hand out.

"Deal," Kari said firmly and shook his hand. They stayed like that for a few seconds.

"Say when," Nefertimon repeated, breaking the weird trance they'd gotten stuck in.

"Uh," Kari pulled her hand back, shook her head, and gave the order to attack. Kuatolmon uncoiled like a spring and Nefertimon released the muscles in her back legs. They went into an immediately fast flight, and Ken and Kari ran behind them.

The four anthropoid Digimon spotted them. The big black-armored one removed his scimitar from its sheath and swung it in their direction while yelling, "Fire Blade!" A scythe-shaped mass of flames flew through the air and smacked into Nefertimon and Kuatolmon. They fell to the sand.

"Don't you want to introduce yourselves before we start fighting?" the attacking Digimon said mockingly in a deep clear voice, "It's only right." He jumped the fence of the corral and sprung onto the scaly horse. It didn't have a saddle, but a red halter and reins appeared on it. It jumped over the fence. His rider said, "I am Incandemon. This is my mighty steed Mairdramon. Her and I will stomp you DigiDestined flat!"

Mairdramon punctuated the threat with a shrill neigh in which she exhaled a bit of fire. Incandemon gestured to the others. They mounted their horses.

"I am Loamamon, rider of Driponimon!" the grass-hair Digimon said as he and the muddy unicorn joined Incandemon and Mairdramon.

"I am Siroccomon, rider of Simoocomon!" yelled the blue-skinned Digimon as his black winged steed took flight above his partners.

"I am Billomon, rider of Coursurfimon!" the seaweed-haired Digimon exclaimed as his spiky aqua-green Digimon jumped into the air and seemed to hang there a moment. It had the chest, neck, and head of a horse, but it had a long serpentine tail and no legs. The spikes were all down its spine with a foot or so of space between them. There was enough extra space in the middle of its back for Billomon to sit comfortably. A set of four glowing horse legs appeared in the usual locations and stopped glowing before the creature landed.

"We are the Dragoon Masters!" Incandemon cried.

"They're bad news," Kari said. Nefertimon and Kuatolmon regained their composure so she stood up straighter and proclaimed, "We're the DigiDestined! Release those Digimon now, or else!"

"Or else what?" Incandemon prodded.

"Or else we'll destroy you like we did the Dark Masters and Myotismon!" Kari declared, "You're _nothing_ compared them!"

"We'll just see about that, little girl!" Incademon threatened, "My brothers! Get them!"

The Digimon all lunged forward. The Dragoon Masters slashed with their swords, Kuatolmon snapped with his fangs, and Nefertimon mauled with her claws.

"Ice Blade!" Billomon called. A glowing blue hook shape came from his sword's blade and smacked into Kuatolmon, who'd been about to bite into Siroccomon's Simoocomon's flank. The serpent was instantly frozen solid.

"Kuatolmon!" Ken cried.

"Leech Blade!" cried Loamamon. Vines sprouted from his sword and whipped at Nefertimon. They wrapped around her and began glowing. Her flapping weakened, and she fell when the vines went back into the sword.

"Thunder Blade!" exclaimed Siroccomon. The scythe shape from his scimitar was made of electricity and hit Nefertimon before she hit the ground. She was knocked near Kari.

"Nefertimon! Are you okay?" Kari asked, placing her hands on her injured Digimon. A neigh and a wave of heat interrupted her worries as she looked up to see Mairdramon and Incandemon. Kari gasped and held her breath as Incandemon raised his sword….

There was the snapping sound right before something thin and black wrapped around the sword and jerked it out of its owner's hand. It landed on the ground between Incandemon and Ken, who had his whip ready.

Mairdramon reared back and fired a white beam out of her mouth. Ken jumped aside as the beam ripped through the sand he'd been standing on a few seconds earlier. He was lying on his side and unable to stop Incandemon from retrieving his sword. Mairdramon pivoted and swung her dragon-like tail at Kari. She was knocked to the ground on the other side of Ken. The four Masters formed a circle around them.

Kari and Ken noticed the ice shell around Kuatolmon crack and release the now-unconscious snake to the ground. They stood cautiously and stayed back-to-back. The horsemen began to circle them mockingly. Mairdramon continually shot her beam near their feet while Simoocomon shot sparks from his wings at them, Driponimon jabbed at them, and Coursurfimon whipped at them with his tail. They scuttled around to avoid the attacks and were eventually cornered against the cage of Yokomon.

Incandemon laughed and said, "Now we stop playing around. We'll teach you now, little girl, what happens when you mess with the Dragoon Masters."

The horses reared back and prepared to attack at once. Mairdramon stabbed with her horns. Coursurfimon fired a shockingly large blast of water from his mouth. Driponimon's horn lengthened and seemed to untwist into a spinning drill-like cone large enough to envelop the horse's entire head and neck; he lunged forward to stab with it. Simoocomon fired sparks from his wings. The riders each gave a single downward swipe of their scimitars. 

And it was all aimed at Kari. She screamed, and Ken shoved her back against the cage. She gasped as the slightly surprised Driponimon pulled his bloody drill out of the former-emperor's gut. He had a sword slash on either side of him and two down the front. Mairdramon's horns had made smaller slashes on his right side. Both he and Kari got soaked and zapped.

"Oh! Ken! What'd you do that for?!" Kari demanded gratefully. She grabbed his shoulders to help him stay standing. 

He shook with pain and was hunched with his arms folded over the bloody hole in his stomach. He turned his head to her and forced what could be considered to be a small grin. He stuttered, "I-I'm st-still… t-try-ing to make up… f-for all the t-times I t-tried… to h-hurt you… and your f-friends." He dropped to his knees.

Kari turned and glared at the Dragoon Masters with pure utter hatred. She stood defensively in front of Ken.

"These wimps are a joke," Incandemon said, "and they're not worth the waste of power." As if to prove her rider right, Mairdramon swung her head and knocked Kari off her feet. Incandemon said, "You can even keep your buddy's carcass as a reminder of our power."

Driponimon's horn unraveled to become large enough to swallow the horse's entire body, Loamamon and all. It was facing downward and disappeared in the beach sands. The other riders followed him down the hole. Kari watch helplessly as the sand beneath the cage swallowed it up.

She turned back to Ken and placed her hand on his back. She asked, "How bad is it? Let me see."

He sat back and slowly removed his blood-covered arms. Kari stifled a scream at the sight of the bloody hole. She bit her lip and struggled not to cry upon the fearful pleading look on Ken's face. If she felt unbearable physical pain just by looking at his injury, how did _he_ feel?

"Don't worry, you'll be okay," she told him, smiling affably as he put his arms back over the wound. She had a feeling he didn't believe her, but he looked relieved by here words anyway. He laid down on his back as he breathing went from heavy and panicked to weak and strained.

__

Oh, I've got to do something, Kari thought to herself while looking around in panic, _The poor guy was willing to get himself killed to save me, so there has to be a way for me to help him…. Think, Kari, think!_

Chapter XI

__

I got to help him, Kari thought, _I've **got** to!_

He went limp on the sand, and Kari got even more frantic. It was then she noticed that Nefertimon and Kuatolmon had regained consciousness and had crawled weakly over to them. They were crying. Their tears fell onto the sand and sparkled in the light.

What light? Was it sunlight? The sun was up and shining bright in the cloudless sky, but there didn't seem to be any real light coming from it. The sky looked like a huge photograph stretched out above them. Things kept getting darker and darker….

__

Think, Kari, think! You've got to help him! Kari kept thinking, _He's going to die if you don't do something…._

His eyes opened again. She knelt next to him with her hands together on the sand in front of her, which made her look very cat-like. He looked scared. His blue eyes were teary, but it seemed like he was trying hard not to cry.

A splash! More sparkly tears fell to the sand in slow motion as the snake and cat collapsed in the sand and de-digivolved. The darkness! Closer!

Kari put her hands on Ken's chest after his eyes closed again. She felt a his heartbeat; it was pumping hard with too long a space between beats. She felt a pain in her chest as her heart matched the beat, but she ignored the fact.

The darkness was getting closer… why? It wouldn't stop! Closer!

Kari was vaguely aware of the symbol of Light shining on her chest. Suddenly, it was like the world had vanished, and she saw everything that happened next from a different angle. It was like she was dreaming or as if she were someone else standing to the side to watch. 

The beach and ocean were invisible. There was only darkness until Kari began to glow white, providing a circle of light against the blackness. Minomon and Salamon were lying down in the darkness a few feet away.

She began to feel a surge of power, while it felt like something was inside of her and trying to fight its way out of her back. It slid painlessly out near her shoulder blades. Ken's eyes opened and shut again as she spread a pair of brightly glowing wings. She pressed her lips to his and pulled back when he started glowing too.

Then she fell backward into the sand, unconscious. The glowing dimmed and disappeared, her angelic wings faded from existence, and the world returned to normal.

She came to a few minutes later and looked around in confusion. She moaned, "Oh… what happened?" 

The desolate beach seemed perfectly normal. She looked at Ken and did a double-take. He looked ragged and weak, but she couldn't see any injuries. His clothes weren't even torn, but there were light scars on either side of his face where the swords had slashed him.

"Ken?" she asked, crawling closer to him, "Wake up." He didn't move, and she checked his pulse. It was fine, so she shook him. She gave up and dragged him a little closer to the water.

He awoke very suddenly when she splashed water on his face. He thrashed in start for a second before he groaned in pain and collapsed back in the sand.

"Are you alright?" Kari asked, "Sorry, I tried not to get your bandage wet."

"That's okay," he mumbled. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and blinked up at her. He said, "Those sparks must have done more damage that I thought…."

"Why? What's wrong?" Kari asked worriedly.

"Well, it's just that…" he said, "I could have sworn…I…never mind."

"What?"

"It's nothing," he said. He groaned as he sat up. He winced at the sight of Minomon and Salamon.

"They're alright," Kari assured, "just weak. Are you going to be okay?"

He felt his stomach and flinched. He said, "I assume so. What happened?"

"I have no idea," Kari said truthfully, "I wish we'd been able to save those Digimon. But we'll have to wait for the others and come back when we're at full strength. Those guys are probably eager to get rid of us, so they won't hide from a fight."

"So we're going home now?" Ken asked. He sounded a bit relieved.

"Yeah," Kari said, "If you can walk."

"I'm sure I can; just give me a minute," Ken said tiredly.

"'Kay," Kari accepted, "I could use a rest myself." She sat down and closed her eyes. When she struggled to reopen them a few minutes later, she noticed Ken was looking at something in his hands. She asked, "What's that?"

He wordlessly held it to a position where she could see it. It was a feather, white, six inches long, and semi-fluffy.

"Nefertimon must have dropped it," Kari said.

"Yeah," Ken agreed, "but I thought Nefertimon's feathers were whiter than this." 

As he rotated the feather in his fingers, Kari saw that it glistened with light pink and blue. She fidgeted uncomfortably as a picture of similar feathers spreading apart as the wing opened flashed through her mind. After a moment of watching the feather, she noticed Ken was staring at her like she was a puzzle he was trying to solve.

"What?" she asked uncomfortably.

"I…" he began, turning back to the feather, "D-did you… sprout wings? Or something of the such?"

"Uh…" Kari stammered, "I…don't know…maybe. I think I might've."

"I guess you must have," Ken said. He groaned as he stood and said, "We ought to go now." He bent to pick up Minomon.

"Yeah," Kari agreed as she stood and lifted Salamon in her arms, "Let's check back with Koromon and the others so they know we're okay."

Chapter XII

"I can get home by myself," Ken insisted kindly as Kari followed him to his apartment, "You're going to be late."

"I'm already late," Kari said, "but you're still hurt. You're a part of our team now, and we all look after each other."

"Thanks," Ken said. He was holding Leafmon, the tiny round Digimon with a button-like nose/mouth and a leaf-tipped stem that came from his back and arched over his head. Minomon and Salamon had de-digivolved to Leafmon and Nyaromon after coming through the DigiPort.

"No problem," Kari said as they stopped outside his apartment, "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, here's your feather," Ken held it toward her, but she took a half-step back.

"No thanks," she said, "I don't want any extra reminders about the fact I'm some kind of winged freak."

Ken looked at her quizzically before remembering the spoils from the previous day's hard task of berry-picking and berry-smashing. He pulled a plastic bottle of pink liquid out of his bag and held it out to her. He said, "This is medicine for your friends. Antibiotics and such won't work for the virus they have, but a teaspoon of this in eight ounces or more of any drink should make them better. Their parents might need it too."

"Oh, thank you," Kari said, "It's awfully late, bye. Thanks for all your help."

"My pleasure, bye," Ken said. He walked quietly into his house as she walked off.

***

"Maybe I ought to go look for her," Tai's voice said worriedly from the kitchen as Kari entered the alcove between the front door and the living room of their apartment. She set Nyaromon and her backpack softly on the couch.

"I'm sure she's just at a friend's house," her dad said, "We'll talk to her about it when she gets home."

"Do you know which friend she might be with, Tai?" her mom asked, "Aren't they still sick?"

"I don't know," Tai said.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Kari said quickly as she stepped cautiously into the kitchen, "I was at the park and one of my friends got hurt. I wanted to be sure he got home safely. I'm sorry I didn't get home sooner." As soon as she entered, she spotted the immense relief on Tai's face.

"You should have called," Kari's mother said.

"I didn't want to make my friend late," Kari said, "He lives in this apartment complex, but he had to walk kinda slow."

"Well, try not to be late again," her dad said, "Your dinner got cold."

"It's okay," Kari said, "Let me put my school stuff away." She took her backpack and Nyaromon into her room. She said to Nyaromon, "I'll bring you some dinner."

After dinner she came back to her room and climbed onto the top bunk of the bunk bed. She gave Nyaromon her extra food and hung her head over the side of the bunk to look down at Tai. He was lying on the bottom bunk reading a thick book.

"What are reading?" Kari asked.

"Some boring History book. I'm not really reading it; I'm looking at the words and _attempting_ to read it," Tai said. He closed the book and tossed it softly aside before sitting up and getting serious. He said, "I feel bad about us sending you to the DigiWorld by yourself. I nearly throttled Matt."

"That's okay," Kari said. She informed seriously, "But man, have I got a story for you."

***

"I knew it," Kari said after waking up the next morning, "All you needed was a meal and a nice rest to be back on your paws."

"It beats standing on where my neck should be," Salamon said.

"Well, if you're feeling better, I have a job for you…."

And this left Salamon jogging through the apartment complex. The bottle of Kukeri Juice had been given a yarn handle, which Salamon had in her mouth. A girl about Cody's age stopped in front of her.

"That's a funny-looking puppy," the girl said.

Salamon put the bottle down long enough to say, "Woof! Woof!" and continued on her way. She stopped outside TK's apartment, head butted the door a few times, and dashed to the side. A very tired-looking version of TK's mom opened the door. Salamon dashed past her and hid behind the couch after she started sneezing.

"Hello?" she asked, looking around the door. She shrugged and closed the door as Salamon bumped the door to what she hoped was TK's bedroom.

"Salamon?" Patamon asked from his position on TK's desk. He coughed and said, "You shouldn't be here. You'll get sick."

"I brought you some special medicine," Salamon explained, "Where's TK?"

Patamon turned toward TK's bed and said, "Somewhere under this pile of blankets." He glided over and uncovered TK's head. TK groaned and put his arm over his face to block the sudden light.

"Can't you tell I'm trying to sleep?" he mumbled. When most of his initial grouchiness faded, Salamon gave him instructions. 

He and the two Digimon sneaked past his mom—which was not hard since her shred of an attention span was wrapped around her computer—and into the kitchen. He got three glasses of water and mixed each with a teaspoon of medicine. The water was pink for a moment before the color faded away completely. He took a sip from one of the glasses.

"Yuck!" he whispered loudly.

"Gotta drink it all," Salamon said.

TK sighed and downed the rest of it. Patamon struggled to consume his while TK talked his mom into drinking the third glass. He said she'd get dehydrated if she didn't drink it and it tasted bad because she was sick and there was something wrong with her throat.

"I have to go to Yolei's," Salamon said, "Mind if I take the fire escape?"

"No problem," TK said.

"Be careful," Patamon said.

"You too, guys," Salamon said from TK's window sill, "Get some rest." She jumped out of the window.

Chapter XIII

"Sorry, my mom won't let me leave the house yet," Davis said of the phone, "I feel fine, and so do Jun and my dad, but Mom's a worry-wart. Plus, now that she knows I want to leave, she'll check on me every few minutes to make sure I'm still here."

Kari sighed, "It's okay, Davis, everyone else has the same problem. Try to find us later. I have to tell everyone something that's really important, but even if we could do five-way calling, I'd rather tell you all in person."

"Okay," Davis said, "Sorry again. See ya later."

"Bye-bye," Kari said. She hung up and called, "Tai? Are you ready?"

"Yeah, coming," Tai said, "How are the others?"

"They're fine, but they'll have to catch up with us later," Kari said, "Same with Matt and Joe, but Sora and Izzy jumped at the chance to come along. Mimi was really mad that she couldn't come along too."

"I can imagine," Tai said, "Let's go."

***

"Before we go guys," Kari said immediately as she and Tai reached Sora and Izzy at the gates to the school. The two of them didn't look like they cared about a greeting. Kari sat Salamon on the ground and continued, "I have two things to tell you. First of all, these guys call themselves the Dragoon Masters. They're like the Dark Masters on freaky mutant horses. Second of all, we don't have to worry about the Digimon Emperor anymore; he's on our side now."

Izzy and Sora looked at her like she was an idiot.

"Seriously," Kari said, "His Digimon can digivolve with the DigiEgg of Light. Plus he nearly got himself killed when he saved my life yesterday."

Izzy and Sora hadn't even blinked since her previous statement.

"Just give Ken a chance," Kari said, "He doesn't strike me as the person who's late often so just wait till he gets here an—Yahh!" She had turned and saw Ken right in front of her. She said. "Jeez! How do you do that?!"

"I was behind those bushes," Ken said calmly, gesturing calmly toward the tall bushes, "I didn't want to be attacked before you got here."

"Uh-huh. Let's go." As Kari fiddled with the gate, she made a mental note of the fact that Ken no longer had a bandage around his head. The gate opened and the group tiptoed inside.

***

Koromon joined Sora, Izzy, Tai, Kari, Ken, Gatomon, and Wormmon after they went through the DigiPort. He digivolved to Agumon as they walked toward the beach.

"This is where we last saw them," Kari said, "They were headed that way." She pointed.

"You'd better digivolve," Izzy said to the Digimon.

"Digi-Armor Energize!" Kari and Ken ordered in unison.

"Gatomon Armor digivolve to… Nefertimon!"

"Wormmon Armor digivolve to… Kuatolmon!"

"Agumon digivolve to… Greymon!"

"If they're evil Digimon," Tai said, "they have a really strong sense of pride…."

"Hey, Baboon Masters!" Kari yelled mockingly, "Come and fight, cowards!"

"Yeah, come and finish what you started, you blockheads!" Ken threatened.

"DigiDestined!" cried a squeaky voice.

"Biyomon?!" Sora cried. She turned toward a sand dune. Biyomon, Motimon, and Tanemon came flying and bouncing from the far side of it.

"Motimon!" Izzy called. The Digimon stopped and stood in front of them. Sora and Izzy beamed, but then their eyes narrowed cautiously. 

"Is…something wrong, guys?" Sora asked.

"No," Motimon said.

"What makes you think that?" asked Tanemon.

"You seem…" Sora began.

"Different," Izzy finished quizzically.

"Guess that's outta the bag," Biyomon said grinning. Sora and Izzy's Digivices began beeping.

"Motimon Dark digivolve to… Kabutomon!"

"Biyomon Dark digivolve to… DarkGarudamon!"

"Bubble Blow!" cried Tanemon. Her pink bubbles rammed against the DigiDestined as the two other Digimon towered above them. DarkGarudamon looked like a black version of Garudamon with shredded demonic wings. Kabutomon looked like a big smooth tan boulder with eight spider eyes. It had huge crab pincher-like arms.

"Biyomon?!" Sora cried.

"They're being controlled!" Izzy informed frantically. Everyone save Kari and Kuatolmon glanced at Ken.

"Don't look at me," Ken said defensively.

"It's not his fault," Kari stated, "It's the Dragoon Masters. We'll have to beat them."

"Oh," Sora moaned, "Don't hurt them more than you have to…."

"Don't worry," Tai said, "Go, Greymon!"

"Nova Blast!" Greymon roared.

Nefertimon and Kuatolmon ganged up on Kabutomon and were doing a fair amount of damage. Greymon's Nova Blast did almost nothing to DarkGarudamon.

"Dark Wing!" DarkGarudamon cried, propelling a shadow-like phoenix shape at Greymon.

"Thunder Clamp!" hissed Kabutomon. He snapped his claw together, shooting lightning from it. The lightning hit Nefertimon, then Kuatolmon. They landed on the ground in a heap with Greymon. They took flight again.

"Greymon digivolve to… Metalgreymon! Giga Blaster!"

Sora shielded her eyes as the missiles hit her Digimon. DarkGarudamon got back up. She and Metalgreymon took the battle into the air. Nefertimon and Kuatolmon flew crazily through the air while dodging lightning bolts. Their attacks were lessening in effect.

"Mwaha!" came a voice from behind.

The humans spun around and saw Billomon and the leg-less version of Coursurfimon up in the air. They dived into the waves and disappeared. They came to the surface.

"Billomon!" Kari blurted his name like it was a curse word.

"That's my name! Don't wear it out!" Billomon laughed. He held his sword up and yelled, "Tsunami Blade!" A large tidal wave followed his sword's swipe and knocked Ken and Kari off their feet. The alarmed Nefertimon and Kuatolmon moved away from Kabutomon to help them. All four of them were hit with the next wave, which rendered the Digimon's wings nearly useless.

"Kari!" Tai shouted as the laughing Billomon made a circular motion with his blade. He caused a cyclone that rose from the water and threw Ken, Kari, Nefertimon, and Kuatolmon out to deeper water.

"Just finishing what we started," Billomon said laughingly, "Now if you'd excuse me, I have some fish to fry."

"Kari," Tai said in a whisper as the cackling Billomon dived out of view.

"Tai," Izzy said, "I didn't check the horse, but I analyzed Billomon on my computer before he left. His attacks are Tsunami Blade and Ice Blade. And…."

"And?" Tai asked.

"He's a Mega…."

Chapter XIV

After several very long seconds of being underwater, Kari's head broke to the choppy surface. She heard an angry and fearful half-hiss-half-roar and turned to Nefertimon, who was fighting hard to keep above the water.

Kuatolmon rose to surface with Ken clinging to him.

"One of your friends h—" Ken began, but a wave in the cut him off, "—has Submarinemon? Which—" He slipped off Kuatolmon and into the water before pulling himself back up. He finished by asking, "DigiEgg?"

"Reliability!" Kari called, yelling to be heard over the sound of the waves.

"Sorry my bros couldn't be here," Billomon said, appearing threateningly in front of them, "They're busy, but I'll beat you easily enough!" 

Kari started to gasp as she felt the water spinning, but she got an inaudible lungs-full of water instead. Ken, Nefertimon, and what was now Wormmon were sucked under with the whirlpool too. Within seconds, they were slammed against the sandy and seaweedy seafloor, the sand still swirl around them. The surface seemed as far away as the moon. 

Ken seemed to yell something, but no one could understand it. Despite his outburst being an exclamation of bubbles, it was enough.

"Wormmon Armor digivolve to…" Wormmon began in an incomprehensibly garbled voice. He finished in a rough, yet clear and un-bubbly tone, "Archelomon!"

If Archelomon could be compared to any Real-World animal, it would be the giant sea turtle. The yellow Digimon had a green shell with three large spikes, a pink mass of hair on his head, a pink beak, razor-like teeth, and a fairly long tail. His front flippers were more like blades, and he had sharp scary-looking blue eyes and long thin green ears.

With his lungs burning, Ken grabbed Kari's wrist and one of Archelomon 's spikes. Nefertimon swam weakly over and grabbed the edge of the turtle's shell with her claws. A few seconds later, they reached the surface, which was calmer than it had been before.

"Go to shore!" Ken called to Archelomon, "Hurry!"

"Right!" Archelomon power-swam to the shore. It was a different section of the beach than what they had been on. The site where they'd battled DarkGarudamon, Kabutomon, and Tanemon couldn't be seen, nor could the other DigiDestined. There wasn't much beach in this area; the sand ended after about twenty feet, making way for grass and a small weeping-willow-like tree.

"Is Kari okay?" Nefertimon asked worriedly. She was unconscious, and Ken had to drag her onto the sand. He put his hand over her chest.

"She's not breathing," he said.

"Oh, can't you do something?" Nefertimon demanded, shuffling her paws frantically.

"I think I know CPR," Ken said, "but unless you do, don't get your hopes up."

"Don't look at me," Nefertimon said, "I don't even know what CPR is."

"And I can't even spell it," Archelomon said.

***

__

"What'd you do to her?!"

"Kari!"

"I did—"

"Tempest Wing!"

"Kari! Kari, are you okay?!"

"BOOM BUBBLE!"

"Stop it! Leave him alone!"

"I am gonna **flatten** you!"

"Fire Rocket!"

"BOOM BUBBLE! TK! I need to armor digivolve!"

"Rock Cracking!"

"Tempest Wing!"

"Hold still, coward!"

"Let me digivolve!"

"TK! Say the digivolve code!"

Kari groaned. These words, mixed with the sounds of Digimon attacks and violently disrupted sand, swirled painfully in her head. She felt someone holding her up in a halfway sitting position. There was a battle going on.

"Kari? Are you okay? Wake up," said another voice. It was clearer and closer, yet softer, than the other furious noises.

"Fire Rocket!" That would have to be Flamedramon.

"Stop it! Leave him alone! Back off! Patamon!" That was Nefertimon's voice.

"Is he controlling Nefertimon?" That sounded like Matt.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon cried, followed by the sound of cracking wood, "TK! Let me armor digivolve!"

"TK! Patamon needs to Digivolve!" someone…Cody said.

Kari opened her eyes to see TK was the one holding her up. He was too busy trying to wake her up to say, 'Digi-Armor Energize.' His relief was very visible once he saw her awake.

"Who are we fighting?" she murmured.

"Kari, can—?"

"Back off, you stupid insect!" TK snapped, reaching over Kari to knock Wormmon away.

SNAP!

"YOW!" TK yelped, popping his injured fingers into his mouth, then preparing to throw a punch. Kari sat up and started to speak, but she looked behind TK instead.

"Hey, stop it!" Kari yelled.

Davis, Yolei, Cody, Matt, Joe, and their Digimon were all there. Their Digimon, save Patamon, were in their Armor or Champion forms. They were all aiming at Ken.

Apparently his cape was non-flamable, laser-proof, ice-proof, drill-resistant, and Boom-Bubble-retardant. Yet the impact of the Fire Rockets, Tempest Wings, Howling Blasters, Gold Rushes, Boom Bubbles, and Harpoon Torpedoes were doing their share of damage, so he did his best to dodge. Nefertimon did her best to block the attacks with her Rosette's Stones.

Yet Ken had been blasted enough to slow him down. He'd been chased into the nearby tree (which was already missing a branch) and Nefertimon was being pinned by Ikkakumon. Wormmon was whining about his need to armor digivolve, but Ken wouldn't give him the order.

"Tempest Wing!" Halsemon shouted. Ken yelped and narrowly dodged the red lasers. He reached up to the branch above him to keep his balance. Patamon hit him in the midsection with another Boom Bubble. The force of the bubble knocked him out of the tree. He landed on his back and curled up in pain, much like he had after the Dragoon Masters' attack.

"Stop it!" Kari was on her feet instantly.

"Can Dark Rings control humans?" Yolei questioned.

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon shouted.

Like he'd been willing to do for her, Kari used herself to shield Ken from Flamedramon's fireball. She was knocked onto the sand beyond him where she frantically waved her hand in an attempt to cool her shoulder and upper arm.

"Flamedramon! You hit the wrong person!" Davis shrieked.

"It wasn't my fault," Flamedramon said defensively.

"Leave him alone, guys," Kari pleaded. After she was sure Ken was alright and convinced her friends she didn't have a Dark Ring, she got everyone to calm down enough for her to talk.

"Kari!" Tai yelled. He, Sora, and Izzy with the unconscious Yokomon, Motimon, and Tanemon were riding on Metalgreymon. Tai asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," Kari said, "Probably because of Ken,"

Ken looked like he was too tired to be paying attention. Wormmon looked proud of his partner, but everyone who'd been fighting them looked shocked and confused.

"What happened to him?" Tai asked.

"Do you have to ask?" Kari questioned, waving toward TK and the others. None of the Digimon had de-digivolved.

"Where were you?"

"Over there, unconscious."

"Why?"

"Because I had a gallon or so of water in my lungs."

Chapter XV

When Tai's questions stopped, Kari explained all the reasons she trusted Ken: his frequent attempts to save her, Wormmon Armor digivolving to Kuatolmon, and him getting their medicine. Whenever Davis tried to interrupt, she'd shoot him an angry look that was enough to shut anybody up. She'd occasionally glance at Ken because she expected him to add something, but he stayed silent. He was sitting up with his forehead resting on his knees.

"This is ridiculous," Davis said when Kari was finished, "Once you're evil, you stay that way. Even if you tried to be a good guy, you can't because even the transition makes you a traitor. Nobody goes from doing what they want to doing what's right. How do you go from being bent on world domination to wanting to save the world in a couple of days? Think of all the stuff he's done, Kari. Evil is evil."

"But what is evil?" Kari had started to speak but Nefertimon used that question to cut her off. She de-digivolved to Gatomon and continued, "Sorry to burst the bubble you got from watching movies and reading comic books, but good and evil isn't like black and white. There are tons of shades of gray in between. No one is evil for the sake of being evil unless they're an idiot, and we know that Ken's pretty smart.

"Whatever reason he had for being against us, perhaps he's lost. He's made mistakes, and he knows it. Maybe he doesn't want to keep making them." She turned questioningly toward TK. He nodded.

"If Kari and Gatomon trust him, so do I," he said. 

"And if one person can go from dark gray to light silver," Gatomon continued before Davis protested, "Don't you agree that another could?"

"What other person went from evil to good?" Davis prodded.

"Ogremon," Joe realized quietly.

"Our teacher?"

"No, the Digimon our teacher looks like," TK specified.

"Ogremon worked for Devimon," Gatomon narrated, "Devimon was a very evil Digimon. When Devimon died and the Dark Masters took over, Ogremon befriended Mimi and Joe. He hadn't had any reason to have a heart because he didn't have any friends. Digimon hatch from DigiEggs, so he didn't have parents either. But he's a good Digimon now.

"And there was another Digimon that lived alone with no friends or family. She let her heart harden because she was so lonely…. When she met a powerful evil Digimon, she was forced to forget the few happy parts of her life. She was beaten because of having the eyes she had, and she had to become the evil Digimon's servant…. Don't you think that could turn someone evil…?"

"And how did she become good?" Davis asked curtly.

"Through Courage, Friendship, Sincerity, Reliability, Knowledge, Love, and Hope," Gatomon said, her voice cracking dramatically, "Through _destiny_ I regained my memory and my friend. Once I met Kari and got my memory back, I knew no one would stand in my way, and we all kicked that vampire's ugly butt!"

She let that sink into the heads of the newer DigiDestined.

"DigiDestined were meant to fight the evil within the DigiWorld, to uphold the careful balance between Darkness and Light," Matt said, "The…creatures…that choose the DigiDestined choose Ken as well. They wouldn't choose him or the rest of you if he was all you had to fight. You have a bigger purpose, like the Dragoon Masters, and Ken was chosen to help you."

"Mmm-hmm," Kari nodded firmly, "We were _meant_ to work together. Plus Ken's not gonna jump in front of me when he knows the opponent's weapon might be visible through the other side of him if he's just acting nice to trick us."

"He saved her," Yolei murmured to herself.

"Repeatedly," Halsemon pointed out.

"Well, Ken," Yolei said confidently, "You have my vote."

Ken's hand moved across his face. He raised his head to look at Yolei; his eyes were reddened. He quietly said, "Thank you. Your acceptance means a lot."

Yolei seemed surprised that her simple statement was worth so much gratitude. Cody took a step toward Ken and met his gaze. After a few seconds, he bowed respectfully. Ken smiled. 

__

No use being cowardly and unfriendly toward the DigiDestined of Courage and Friendship, he thought. He stood up straight and said, "I know my previous actions are unforgettable, and I probably don't deserve to be forgiven. Yet your friends forgave me. Your approval is all I need, and all ever be from here on is an ally… and, if you would give me the honor, a friend."

Davis's glare had yet to waver. He said, "If you tell me just one _good_ reason why I shouldn't make you beg me the way you made me grovel to you, then you'll have my acceptance."

"You won't make me grovel because that's something I would have done before," Ken said, "To do such a thing would be evil, and you'd be both baneful and hypocritical."

"To not do such a thing," Davis said, mimicking Ken's prim verbalization, "would allow you an honorable entrance to the team." 

He took a deep breath and held out his hand.

Thus he and Ken shook hands.

The End!

Coming soon (or someday): The Four "Horsemon" of the Apocalypse II: Title Pending 


End file.
